What happens when
by YesaniChan
Summary: Basically, Dipper and Mabel get to go to True Cross, hijinks ensue. And Doritos, lots of Doritos. It's now rated T because of Rin's dirty mouth. Originally called Too Many Twins!
1. Mephisto Sends a Letter

_Dear Mr. Dipper Pines and Miss Mabel Pines,_

 _After hearing about the talents of you two from my old friend and your great-uncle, Stanford, I would be honored to have you two attend True Cross Academy and The Exorcist Cram School. It is my understanding that you two have faced many amazing and dangerous beings in your time and I believe you would make excellent exorcists. Please send your reply quickly or this invite WILL expire._

 _Sincerely-_

 _Headmaster Johann Faust the Fifth_

 _Mephisto Pheles: Honorary Knight of the Knights of True Cross_

Dipper and Mabel stared at the strange pink paper, once, twice, thrice, until finally Stan took it out of their hands and looked at it again. Then he handed it to his twin, Ford.

"You have got to be joking me right Point-dexter?"

Ford sighed and straightened his glasses, "Sadly no. It appears my 'friend' has found out about the twins and wishes to have them go to Japan."

"Japan?!" The pines twins shouted in unison, surprised and slightly excited.

"Well let's go!" Mabel squealed, she began to run upstairs to pack.

Dipper on the other hand, was more than worried. "How will we understand japanese? What if we can't handle the classes? We're just fifteen, we could die! What if Mabel can't take Waddles? What if we fail a test or something? What if Bill returns? What if-" He was starting to carve a groove into the floor from all the pacing he was doing.

"Now, now Dipper. Calm down. You two will go and everything will be fine. The classes don't start for 2 months. We can work out details until then. 'Sides, you two are probably more accomplished than any of the exorcists in the world! Right Stanley? Stanley? STANLEY!"

Grunkle Stan snapped out of his trance and stopped staring at the paper, "Huh? Oh yeah. You kids would kick those namby-pamby butts straight outta here!" He fist pumped the air for emphasis.

*Sigh* "Expected nothing less from you. Anyways to answer at least two questions, I have some universal translators downstairs for you two to use until you can speak Japanese naturally, and second, Bill probably won't be coming back until, oh who knows how long!" This did nothing to comfort Dipper and his now very stressed mind. Ford saw this and gave a small smile. "Hey, I need to give you something. Come on." He led the twin down the stairs into the lab that was located in the basement. Dipper hadn't been down here in a few years. He stared at the once gleaming machines that were littered around. "Come along Dipper!" He shook his head as if to remove any dust that might have built up while he was staring at the inventions. He followed Ford into the room, that once was filled with paintings of Bill Cipher, which Mabel had taken the liberty of burning them when they came for one summer. "Here we are. Take a look" Lying there in a glass case was a forest green, genuine leather, book. It appeared similar to Ford's journals except for the fact that it was green and on the cover was a beautiful bronze pinetree.

"A journal? Why?"

"It's for you. Since you already filled out mine, I thought it would be nice to give you guys your own. He pointed to one that looked like the green, except it was a rich violet and instead had a silver star on it. "I have extras just in case. And don't worry about the information in mine. I wrote down the most valuable and important in your's and Mabel's for you. So that's that. I have a few more things I need to make before you two are ready. Speaking of which, do you think you can write up a letter to Pheles saying that you two can go? That is, if you want to and your parents say yes." Ford gave a cheery smile to his great-nephew.

"I want to go and Mabel… yeah. I'll go ask Mom and Dad then write it up as soon as possible." Dipper ran back up the stairs and was so excited he almost ran into Soos. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry hambone. I'll live." The friendly new owner of the Shack stepped out of the way to let Dipper up the stairs to the attic, where he found his slightly older sister attempting to shove another sweater into an already packed suitcase.

"Mabel. It won't fit," he looked over her shoulder and saw that the only things that were in the suitcase were sweaters, "And shouldn't you take something besides your sweaters?"

"What is this evil you speak of? Not take my sweaters?!" Mabel turned and jumped on me, "Dipper, are you possessed again?" She looked about ready to kill me.

"Mabel, I'm not possessed. I just saying this because you need to take something other than sweaters to the Academy, besides, Most schools in Japan have uniforms so you won't even be able to-"

Mabel immediately started to switch out her sweaters for craft supplies, including: yarn, knitting needles, sewing needles, thread, glitter, sequins, glitter, stickers, glitter and more glitter. "Do you understand what this means Dipstick?"

"That you can't wear sweaters all the time now?"

"What? No! Well I mean yes, but that's beside the point! I get to decorate my uniform and make it look awesome! I'm even more excited! Aren't you?"

Dipper was about to sit down in his bed and read his book, "What? Oh yeah, sure."

"Dipper? Are you okay? This isn't like you. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Mabel. I'm fine."

"Liar," She sat down on his bed, "Tell me."

He sighed, "Mabel, I found something in the woods and I don't like it." He looked over at his sister, who nodded for him to continue, "I found a statue of Bill in the woods, the exact same one from when he went into Stan's mind. Mabel, do you realize what this could mean?"

She shook her head, "Dipper, I think you're over reacting again. Maybe we should tell Grunkle Ford about-"

"No," Dipper said harshly, "We can't tell him. This could mean that he's still out there, waiting. If we tell anyone else, they might panic."

"And won't let us go to Japan," Dipper nodded and Mabel sighed, "Dipper, I trust you more than anyone, but it's been two years. I'm pretty sure he's gone for good."

"This is Bill we're talking about, he's a master when it comes to waiting. He waited a trillion years for Weirdmaggeddon, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. Again."

The twins heard a knock from the door, "Can I come in? Aw forget it." Stan burst in carrying the Journals Ford made, and Ford was right behind him with some weird tech things that looked like computer chips. "Hey kids, here's your stuff from Brainiac over here." Stan dropped the books on Mabel's bed.

Mabel ran to her bed and picked up the purple one, "Are these for us? They look awesome!"

Dipper smiled and picked his up, "Well yeah. Their for when we go to Japan, So that we can do some research."

"Research! That's for nerds like you! I'm going to use this for arts and crafts!"

Ford smiled at this, "You do that Mabel. Oh, and here's the translators I was talking about. I had to modify the one I used when I was 'Dimension Hopping'"

Mabel looked at Stan who was standing there with a smile, "Hey, are you going to give us something to take Grunkle Stan?" She smiled an innocent smile.

"I may have something…"

"Stanley, you know they're too young for weapons yet, right?"

"They're going to a school to kill demons! They need something to fight them with!"

"They won't be allowed to actually fight until they finish their training, which takes a few years. And even then, not all of them fight with guns."

"That's boring."

Dipper's ears practically flew up with interest, "You mean there's different ways to fight demons?"

Ford smiled, "Yes, there's I believe five classes, or meisters. There's Dragoons; that's the ones with the guns, Knights; who use swords, Tamers; they fight with demons, Doctors; their the medics, and Arias; who use scripture to defeat them." Ford smiled to himself, glad he could still remember that information.

"Shoot, I forgot to write Mom and Dad about this!" Dipper nearly fell over running to the desk with the laptop on it. He signed in and opened his email, "Wait, how do I explain that we're going to a school for learning how to kill demons?"

Mabel gave an evil smile, "You don't. Just say that we got an invite to go to a fancy school named True Cross in Japan. They have to say yes." Dipper wrote just that and sent the email.

"Now we wait. Who's up for some card games?" Stan said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 ** _AN: This will most likely be in the twins POV the entire time unless the plot calls for a POV change. Sorry to anyone who wants to peek into Rin's head later on! If you'd like to, leave a review, hate or love, I don't mind. And anyone with ideas for plot points or just funny things that could happen can tell me! I like ideas! Thanks for reading and stuff! See ya!_**

 ** _-YesaniChan_**


	2. Talk Over Breakfast

**A/N: I forgot to mention this, but I don't(And never will) own Gravity Falls and Blue Exorcist. Moving on to the story now. And yes I messed with the summary.**

Mabel woke up 3 hours before the alarm clock, too excited to keep wasting valuable daylight with sleeping, well if there was any daylight at the moment. Checking the time, 4:20, she bounced out of bed and quietly sneaked up to her brother's bed and carefully… Screamed in his ear.

"Dipper! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed so loud that the blankets covering the still skinny boy flew off as he tried to attack Mabel with a pen that he chewed a while back.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Oh, it's just you Mabel. You gave me the scare of my life. Please don't ever do that again."

"Sorry not sorry! You know why?"

"Because you're really annoying, all the time?"

"No dufus! Because today we get to go to Japan!"

"Oh yeah. Wait, why are you waking me up so early?"

"Because I'm 99.56% sure that we need to be early for our plane flight!"

"Ugh, planes. I regret this already."

"Well suck it up Dipstick! Now come on! I'm starving!" Mabel dragged her very reluctant brother out of the attic and down the stairs, much to his complaining. Plopping him into a wobbly chair at the table in the kitchen, she opened the fridge only to find spoiled milk, gargoyle eggs, and something extremely fuzzy that happened to be moving. "Ew, ew, and more ew. How about we just have cold cereal?"

"Sure, sure," Dipper said with a highly distracted tone in his voice. Sighing to herself, Mabel snatched the new Journal out of her brother's hands and threw it on top of the highest shelf she could find. "What the hey Mabs?! I was using that!" He jumped and as usual, he failed to be tall enough to grab it from the shelf. "Just cause I'm STILL shorter than you doesn't mean you can just do that!"

"Well then could you stop reading or writing in that book for 5 minutes and help me figure out what to eat for breakfast?"

"Sorry, but I have no idea. Actually, why don't we just-"

"Wait! How about… MABEL JUICE?! That make a great breakfast!" The very eccentric teen was about ready to leap back up the stairs and grab the necessary supplies when Dipper grabbed her arm.

"No. Not in a million years, and even then, NO. That stuff is evil. I was going to say we just go to Greasy's Diner. You know, normal food?"

"Ugh, FINE. I'm still making some Juice for me anyways, I could use the caffeine." Mabel grabbed her highly decorated purse, her brother, and ran out the door.

"Okay, first off, you don't and will NEVER need caffeine and second, that's what coffee is for," Dipper stated, as he was being dragged behind his sister once again.

When the twins arrived at the surprisingly open diner, they were greeted with a bear hug from Wendy. "Hey you two! Why are you guys here so early?"

"We're getting breakfast!" Mabel said as Dipper was saying,

"I'm pretty sure Mabel is the only explanation needed here."

"Okayyy~, Hey! I heard you're going to Japan! Sounds boring and cool at the same time! 'Cause you know, school. But it's a school for the best of the best! That's awesome!" She wrapped them in a hug again.

Dipper blushed a soft, but noticeable pink, "Th- thanks Wendy," Regaining the little confidence he had, "So, umm… Why are you here so early?"

"Rule number one of being a lumberjack's daughter: life starts before the sun. At least I have the comfort of knowing I can never be late to school!" Said the now seventeenish redhead.

Laughing a little too hard, Dipper grabbed Mabel and walked over to one of the many empty tables and picked up a menu, "Hey Mabel, I'm scared about, you know..."

"Wait, I thought you were over Wendy!" She nearly screamed, seeing her brother's panicked way of shaking his head, she calmed down. Or, at least as much as Mabel Pines could. "Okay, so what are you scared about this time little bro?"

"I'm not scared at everything Mabel! Anyways, I'm still worried about going to Japan. I mean, I've been studying the language and stuff, but that's not it. It's…" He looked down and sighed, "It's Bill. The fact that there's a statue of him in the forest is STILL freaking me out. I've been trying to find out anything, and I mean ANYTHING, on it. There's nothing. Not even a story, or a legend, or anything!" He was sick and tired of not being able to find answers to even the most simple questions, he used to be okay at it but he had lost his touch for mysteries in the months he's been away from this town.

Mabel groaned, "This again? Can't you just drop it for once? So you can't solve it on your own? What's wrong with that? How about this, when we get to Japan, go ask the professionals about this. They're sure to have answers. Until then, take a chill pill. Got it?"

Nodding, her male counterpart looked back at the menu for something to eat that didn't involve coffee. A few minutes of silent reading of the menu later, Lazy Susan finally came over.

"Hey kids! What can I get you this morning?"

"CanIgetfrenchtoast,youknow,thekindwithstrawberriesandwhippedcream,andacottoncandylimeadewithextracottoncandyandasideofbacon?" Mabel said in one breath Much to Dipper's disbelief, Susan managed to write it down correctly.

"And you?"

"Oh! Umm, just chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast please. And can you add an orange juice to that?"

"Sure thing kiddo! Be back in a second! Don't go anywhere!" Susan walked off with their orders and the twins resumed their silence for about 20 seconds until Dipper broke it.

"Okay Mabel, you got us up this early for this, but quick question, are you ready for this? I mean, it's not just a new school, it's a whole new country!"

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. You silly goose, of course I'm ready! But Japan isn't ready for the Mystery Twins~!" She said, singing the last few words, "I have it all planned out: first, we make a grand entrance and immediately become friends with everyone, then we (or at least you) ace the classes and rise to the top! Finally, we graduate with perfection and become exorcists right after!"

Dipper was taken aback by this, "Okay wait, since when did YOU make plans for how to do something?"

"I thought that since you always do it and fail, but I'm the ALPHA TWIN~, I could pull it off with flying colors!"

"Stop with the Alpha Twin, K? I get it, moving on. What makes you think we can be exorcists that fast?"

"Let me think… oh yeah! 'Cause we're awesome?!"

"Mabel, it takes about a good 3 years to be fully qualified. And even then, we'd have to work our tail-ends off in order to be a higher rank."

"Please, we can do it all in 2."

"Yeah no. Life isn't like that. Seriously."

Just then Dipper looked over Mabel's shoulder to see Susan coming their way with the food. "Here ya go Kids! Dig in!" The twins thanked her and started to enjoy something that didn't have hair in it, like other breakfast options they had.

"We're home~! Let's get to that airport!" Mabel dropped all of her stuff at the door, leaving Dipper to fall over them.

"Ow. Grunkle Stan? Ford? Are you guys even here?"

"We're in the gift shop!" A grouchy voice shouted.

The twins ran over and opened the door to find everyone standing around. With some weird guy in pink. "Soooooooo… when are we leaving for the airport?" Mabel questioned, surprisingly not taking notice of the stranger.

"Actually, you're leaving right now." Ford gestured to their bags, which they had packed almost a month ago.

Dipper, who was pulling wood shards out of his arms and legs, spoke up, "Well let's, ow, get going! Ow. What are we waiting for? OW! MABEL!"

"Well you couldn't reach it!"

"You. Could. Have. Asked!"

"You. Would've. Said. No!"

"Ahem, sorry to break up this 'touching' moment, but we need to leave. I have other things to attend to," The stranger had finally said something. He pulled out a keyring and started to insert one into the keyhole for the main entrance.

"Uhh, what are you doing?!" Dipper gave a face of confusion and shock.

The stranger gave a small frown, "I don't like airplanes. We're taking a much faster method. Trust me~!" He opened the door, only to reveal a white void instead of the forest that surrounded the Mystery Shack. "Hurry up! I have eternity to wait but you don't~!" Dipper and Mabel shouldered their stuff, said good-bye, and walked through with the strange man.


	3. Mabel and a Two-tailed Cat

_**A/N: Hi! Let's just start!**_

Stepping into the sunny day after only being in the dark passing between the two different sides of the world for a few seconds, the Pines Twins rubbed the pain of the burning sun out of their eyes and stared. It was huge. No, it was beyond any words that they could think of to describe it. Simply the size alone was enough to intimidate even Manly Dan, not to mention the grandeur and the feeling of _they didn't belong here in this Mount Olympus on Earth_. Standing in awkward silence for a few minutes, it felt like hours, until Mabel gave up and let her emotions run wild.

"Oh! My! God! It's huge! It's fancy! It's… it's… absolutelyamazingandperfectandI'mprettysuretherearenohumanwordstodescribeitsoI'mjustgoingtoscream!" And she did scream. Loud.

Cringing in unimaginable pain Dipper slowly managed to open his sister's bag, grab the pink unicorn duck tape, with the eyes on the unicorns crossed out because she still hated them beyond belief, and covered her mouth in the sickening girly tape. "Please. For once, CALM DOWN MABEL!" He commanded.

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes, " _Dipper, why?"_ they seemed to cry at him.

"Nope. Nope. Nopity nope. I'm not listening. My heart is now black and dead. So quit it!"

She didn't.

Dipper crumbled under the power his sister held over him, "Okay! Okay! Just stop! Please!" He ripped the tape of her mouth.

"Thank you~! Now, back to screaming!" Thankfully, just before she could unleash her unholy screech onto the world again, a gloved hand placed itself on her mouth.

"How about we save the screams that could scare demons for later? Hmm?" The odd man turned to Dipper, "Is this how you stopped Cipher? With her screams?" The young man shook his head and opened his mouth for an explanation when the man put his other hand to his lips. "How about later? When we're NOT surrounded by my students. Let's go~!" Stressing the negative term, he led the twins to his office. Which was a nightmarish pink fangirl pit of despair. At least for Dipper. Mabel was staring at the figurines in the glass case with awe.

"You. Are. The. Best. Not only do you wear pink, the best color ever! But, you're an anime fan! I love you~!

"Finally~! Someone who appreciates my joys in Assiah~! You and I are going to get along, I can tell~!"

"Wait just a second we, or at least I, don't know your name yet!" Dipper complained.

"Ah yes! I am Mephisto! Your Great-Uncle's old friend! Now, let's get a move on into the important stuff!" he pulled out two keys, "These will be your way to the cram school, which will take place after the normal school day has ended. Simply insert these into any door, and poof! You're there! Now, your uniforms and such will be in your dorm rooms and your bags are being taken to your rooms as we speak. Oh! Also, since you've already been through 'Weirdmaggedon', as your Uncle calls it, I've taken the liberty of given you your exwires ranks. So that's that~! Now get out!"

"That's it?! No magic ritual? No cool looking tattoos? Just some keys?!" Mabel looked about ready to slap him.

"No tattoos unless you can learn how to summon demons by using your flesh and the ritual of giving you a temptaint is pointless, considering you can already see demons. Like those like annoying Coal-tars that are EVERYWHERE~!"

"That's what those are? Oh, I'm stupid."

"Yes you are Dipstick~!"

"MABEL!" He chased her out of the office and to the doors that led to the courtyard.

The office was quiet except for the squeaking of a hamster wheel, which finally stopped.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes. All of my ideas are good ideas after all~!"

Mabel stepped into her shiny new dorm building, ready for anything. Well… almost anything, because she sure wasn't ready for a black cat to ram into her and streak past her. "What the? *Gasp* CAT!" She ran back out of the building and to her brother, who was still going to his. "DIPPER!" She crashed into him, the journal flying out of his hand and a few feet away. "I! SAW! A! CAT!"

"And I should care why? There are a lot of cats in the world Mabel."

"THIS ONE HAD TWO TAILS! IT'S AWESOME AND WE HAVE TO CHASE AFTER IT RIGHT! NOW!"

"Slow down! Two tails? That's so odd… and perfect! It could be a cait sith!"

"A what now?"

"Cat demon."

"Ohhhhhh! Well let's go research it!"

"You mean I research it while you make it a sweater, right?" He complained as his sister dragged him across the courtyard at inhuman speeds to catch up with the unique cat. Not to Dipper's surprise, she ignored him and continued chasing the cat similar to a predatory cat chasing it's prey after months of hunger. Eventually, Mabel had cornered it into a classroom.

*Huff huff* "I have you now little kitty!" The poor cait sith looked around in fear, it's doom was in sight. Suddenly, instead of submitting to Mabel's insanity, it lept over her and into the arms of an _interesting_ person.

"What the hell- Kuro? Why are you acting like this?" The stranger appeared to be actually holding a conversation with the cat. Shiny blue-black hair and the most intense shade of blue for eyes that Dipper could only compare to the fire that wreathed Bill's hand as he made that _stupid_ deal with him, but it still was even close enough to the blaze in this guys eyes.

Mabel looked about ready to kill whoever stole away her new play thing, only to look up and see his face. "I…um...you...YOU'RE HOT!" Dipper could only laugh at this. She used to be so confident and now she was acting like him. Well, except for the 'you're hot' part. His laughter had grown out of control, too excited to finally see his twin flustered.

"Wha? Dipper? You little jerk!" She slapped his face and now both of their faces were red, "It's not funny! Quit it you stupid idiot!"

"Why should I? This is priceless!"

"Oh yeah? It can't be as good as when you used to act around Wendy, or how about your voice and how it used to be even higher and crackier?"

"Crackier's not a word Mabel!"

"How would you know?! You only like science and math, not umm… grammar?"

"And… I give up on you. This explains why you ALWAYS cheat off of my work!"

"Not my fault teachers don't like how I do my work!"

"That's because more often than not, it makes no sense and there's ALWAYS WAAYYY TOO MANY DECORATIONS TO EVEN KNOW WHAT'S ON THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"AT LEAST MINE LOOKS COOL!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CA-"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" By this time, the stranger was mad. Really mad. Dipper looked at Mabel and she back at him. He was _terrifying._

Dipper reached into his backpack, only to find his journal wasn't in there. "What the? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" He frantically searched for his prized possession.

"Dipstick? You okay?"

"No! I can't find my journal!"

The stranger tapped the paranoid teen's shoulder and held out something green, "This it?"

Dipper looked over and saw his journal, pulling it out of the stranger's hands and flipping through the pages, it was all there. "How did you-?"

"It flew through the air when she was dragging you across the yard. I may or may not have looked through it as well… by the way, what the hell is a manotaur?"

"Well, they're similar to minotaurs except for the fact that they are much more manly and love performing any tasks that involve proving their manliness. Trust me, I've been through their 'initiation ritual' and it was painful but also-" Mabel cut her brother off with a swift hand over his mouth.

"No more nerd talk from you today, don't want to bore him to death."

"Mehur, I vud like o ave mi fas zac viz," Out came a very muffled version of ' _Mabel, I would like to have my face back please.'_ Her hand slowly pulled away and the brunette took a deep breath, "Much better. So umm, who exactly are you anyway?"

The stranger gave a smile, "Name's Okumura Rin, how about you two?"

"Nice to meet you Okumura! I'm Mabel Pines and this is my twin brother, Dipper!"

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel, over here people say their last name first so really he's Rin Okumura."

"Oh. Oops."

"You guys are twins?! Neat! Same here!"

Dipper gave a smile, "Well, it's kinda common in my family for there to be at least one pair of twins in each generation. And, did you say that you're a twin too?"

Rin gave the biggest smile, "Yeah! I don't know where he disappeared to though. He could be in our dorm, or at the Cram School or- Oh shit. Umm, forget that last part."

"Wait, Cram School? For exorcists, right?"

"Yeeeeaaaah… how do YOU know about that?"

"Well, we're kinda attending that school too."

"Hmmm… little late to join, right?"

"They just transferred in Nii-san. They're supposed to already have some training too." Someone in glasses had just walked in.

"Oh."

The new person looked down on the twins, he sure was tall, "You're from Oregon, right?"

Mabel spoke up, "Technically California, but we were staying at Gravity Falls when we got the letter. You should go and visit sometime, there's all sorts of magical things in there and last time I checked, there were lots of fairies and such running around!"

"And things that want to kill you," Dipper mumbled under his breath.

Rin looked taken aback, "Like what?"

"Well, a good example would be Bill Cipher, he's this insane demon who can control dreams and is obsessed with power and chaos."

Rin looked to the new stranger, "Is he serious Yukio? There's demons like that?"

Yukio straightened his glasses, the sunlight creating a shiny glare on the lenses, "No. There are no such things as 'Dream Demons'. He's just being childish."

Dipper's face turned red, "I'm serious! Bill's real! He tricked my Great-Uncle, he tricked me! He tricked Mabel! He hurt my family!" He was really mad at this guy.

"Stop lying to yourself. Nii-san, let's go." Yukio walked off.

Rin turned to glare at Yukio then back to the twins he said, "Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes. See you guys later!" He signaled at Kuro to come and ran out of the room.

Mabel looked at Dipper, "That's his brother? Geez, guess it's not just our family that has twins that are completely different."

Dipper looked down at his shoes, ashamed of himself. Mabel saw this and frowned,

"Look, that guy has a stick up his butt and it's way too far in for you to convince him of the truth. So don't' bother, K? Don't' let him get to you."

Dipper nodded and followed his sister out of the building and back into the sunshine.

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! And thank you**_ _SkiaCat_ _**for the idea! I hope it's acceptable! As always, give me your love, hate, and extraordinary ideas for this story! Okay, I'm done. See ya guys! -YesaniChan**_


	4. More Breakfast

Dipper looked into his school bag one more time, just to make sure everything was there. Pencils, paper, old notes, the journal, everything was ready. He stared into the mirror one more time to straighten out his tie and walked out of his room and down the stairs for the door that led out of the building. He looked around for Mabel, she was supposed to meet him so that they could go eat breakfast and then walk to class together. Finally, Mabel came running at Dipper, she was going to ram him into the door. Panicked, Dipper managed to barely avoid his sister's attack.

"Hey Dip! You ready?" Mabel was overly excited, as usual.

"Yeah. And what happened to your uniform?" She was wearing the uniform alright, but it looked… off. The ends for the sleeves had rhinestones, the dress shirt was instead a lavender purple, the skirt had a shooting star made of glitter on it, and the large bow wasn't black, red and white anymore. But instead, a lovely blend of magenta and gold stripes.

"Oh, you know. I fixed it. Isn't it great?"

"Mabel… I give up on you."

"Whatever. Let's just go already!" She grabbed Dipper's arm and started to pull him from his spot. He shook her off and the two began walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Wait up new twinners!"

The Pines turned their heads and saw Rin running at them. Mabel gave a friendly smile and waved, "Hey Rin! It is Rin, right?"

"Yep! What's going on?"

Dipper was stilling wearing an annoyed look on his face, "Twinners? What kind of word is that?"

"Oh! I think I read it somewhere and well… it's perfect! We're all Twinners!"

"OMG! It's kind like the Mystery Twins thing Dipper and I have!"

"Neat! Maybe I should think of a cool nickname for me and Yukio!"

"I'll Help you!"

Dipper stepped between this conversation, "Hang on, why were you calling to us anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to say hi and find out where you guys were headed! Right Kuro?" The Cait Sith slipped out from behind Rin's legs and meowed. It kinda sounded like he was agreeing with his master.

Welp, okay. If you want to know. We were headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, you coming?"

Rin gave a face that Dipper thought only cartoon characters could give. "Why the hell would you go there?! The stuff is way too overpriced! I have a better idea! Follow me!" Rin grabbed the twin's arms and brought them to the _other_ boys dorm. "Well, here we are! Come on in!"

The brunettes gave each other a face that seemed to say ' _it's like a bigger version of the Shack.'_

Rin saw this, "Yeah… Me and Yukio live over here because of… things. Just come in! Trust me!" He gave a smiled and led them into the eating area. "Welp! Sit down and I'll have some food for you guys!"

Dipper looked around, "So it's just you and your brother in this HUGE building?"

"Yep! Hang on, have you guys ever had a normal breakfast?"

"Normal? Like what?"

"Rice, fish, normal stuff!"

"Uhh… Normal for us is more like eggs and bacon."

"Oh yeah. You guys are American. Oops. Alright then! What would you like?"

Dipper's brain froze, "Uhhhhmmmm…"

And Mabel spoke for him, "Let's have french toast!"

Rin nodded and pulled out the eggs, "Alright then! Let's see how this turns out!" While he was cooking the food, Yukio came into the dining room and sat down. Looking over at the twins, he made a small annoyed noise and looked away.

Mabel noticed as Dipper's nose was an inch away from his journal. She stood up and walked over to Yukio and set her hands on the table, "Hey, do you have a problem with me and my brother?"

"Why do you ask?"

"For starters, you just acted like you hate us even we just barely met you."

"Not my fault you two are annoying. Especially that brother of yours."

Mabel clenched her teeth and stared the exorcist in the eye, "Listen here Mr. I'm A Jerk And Don't Care, I don't care of you don't like us or some nonsense like that, but if you even TRY to mess with Dipper, your head will be on my wall."

"Are you threatening me now?"

"What do you think stupid?" Mabel turned around and walked back to her seat next to Dipper and poked him, "Hey, whatcha doing Dorkus?"

He looked up at his sister, "Nothing much, why?"

"No reason." Mabel sat down and waited for a few more minutes for breakfast.

Rin popped out of the kitchen with a tray of food and two demons trailing behind him, one of them was Kuro and the other was someone new. "I give you: french toast!"

Everyone gathered 'round and picked up a few pieces each and began to eat. Mabel's face soon had a huge smile and there were stars in her eyes, "WoAoAOAOOAOoaoaoaooooaoH! It's like heaven in my mouth!"

Rin gave a huge smile, "Thanks! Cooking is kinda my speciality! Right Yuki-o?" He looked at where his brother had sat and just saw an empty seat, "Ummmm… Where'd he go?"

Dipper looked at his watch, "Maybe he went to- oh no! We're gonna be late! Sorry but we NEED to leave Rin!" He grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the dorm and to their class. Rin watched and then panicked.

"Oh shit. I gotta dash too." And with that he ran out of the dorm and towards his class, knowing full well he'd still be late.

Mabel rubbed the sides of her head. She forgot how dull school could be. The only thing that was keeping her sane so far was the journal in which she was drawing in constantly. She looked at what she had been working on all day; an intricate drawing of one of those magic flowers she saw in the forest back in Gravity Falls. She was pretty sure that they could reveal someone's darkest fear but there was that doubt that she was completely wrong. She'd have to check Dipper's journal again to be sure. Mabel shook her head and packed up her pencils and pens, one day of normal school done. Swinging her bookbag over her head, she walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face. Humming a song she forgot the name of, she went outside to find Dipper who had left as soon as class ended.

"Hey! Slow down!" Mabel turned to see her dorky brother behind her.

"I thought you left class before me, what were you doing?"

"I was checking… something. Come on, let's find somewhere private to get to the Cram School." Dipper looked around the campus then took his sister to the door that led to the administration building. Almost no students around, Dipper took out his key and placed it in the lock, "Ready Mabel?"

"I was born ready! Dipper, are you?"

"I guess, there's no turning back so… let's go!" And with that he opened the door and walked through.

Mabel turned around and sighed, more school. Then she followed her brother's lead and went through the open doorway.

 **Shortest chapter I've written, arrrgh! Anyways, don't worry** _AngelCat8_ **, he's coming soon! As always, love, hate, ideas? To put simply: REVIEW! -YesaniChan**


	5. First Day

**Welp. Here we go!**

Stepping into the grand hallway of The Cram School, Dipper glanced around looking for his and Mabel's classroom.

"I think this is it DippinSauce." Mabel said, pointing at one of the doors.

"Alright then, Let's go." Dipper pushed the door open and was ready for his jaw to drop. Instead, he was slightly disappointed at the sight. There were only eight other students in the class, except for Rin who wasn't there for some reason. Three boys on one side, a lone girl on the other, a blond female in the middle of the room, and two people who were strange looking sitting in the back. Dipper looked over where Mabel was standing to see her missing, turning back around, he saw her standing next to the one with the violet hair and attempting to talk to her.

"Hi! I'm Mabel Pines! What's your name?"

The other girl was not amused, "Tch, great. Another idiot to deal with."

"Ummmm… Okay!" And with that Mabel walked off and started chatting with the blond. Dipper continued to look around, this time to look for somewhere to sit. Definitely not near the one Mabel tried talking to, the two in the back weirded Dipper out. He decided to try the three boys first.

"Hello, Can my sister and I sister here by any chance?" Dipper said, going for the polite approach first.

The punkish one spoke first, "Who's asking?"

"Uhhmmm… Me? I'm Dipper Pines by the way."

The pink haired one started to laugh, "Dipper?! That's a pretty weird name!"

Dipper's face turned beet red, "Well… ummm… anyways, can we sit here or not?"

"Yeah whatever." Nodding his thanks, Dipper sat down and pulled out his journal and favorite pen and started to write.

 _Nine other people in the Cram School Class. Their names are-_

Dipper realized something, and turned around, "Ummm, I don't know your names yet so.. What are your names?"

The one who spoke first looked annoyed, "I'm Ryuji Suguro."

The pink haired one smiled, "Name's Renzo Shima."

The smaller one straightened his glasses, "And I'm Konekomaru Miwa, nice to meet you."

Dipper smiled and wrote their names down along with short descriptions:

 _Ryuji Suguro: Black hair with a center stripe of yellow, piercings, intimidating_

 _Renzo Shima: bright pink hair, don't fully wear his uniform, laid-back_

 _Konekomaru Miwa: Bald, short with glasses, shy_

"Did I spell your names right?" Dipper turned the journal around and showed the trio.

"Well yeah but Bon! Apparently you're a scary guy!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

Dipper's eyes widened, "Wait, I thought your name was Suguro!"

Shima laughed, "It is, but we call him Bon!"

"Oh. Can I umm… Call you Bon too?"

Suguro frowned, "Fine."

Dipper smiled, "So… what about everyone else? Who are they?"

Bon glanced over the girl on the opposite side and pointed using his thumb, "Well that's Izumo Kamiki, she's a bitch."

Dipper wrote her name down along with the words: _Apparently very rude._ "Go on."

"Alright, back there with the puppet is Nemu Takara and the one with the hood and PSP is Yamada. They're the class weirdos." Suguro looked at Dipper to make sure he was done writing. "Okay, the one over there with the blond hair and the kimono is Shiemi Moriyama, she's also weird because she hangs out with Okumura."

"Rin? I think he's pretty cool."

"What? You've met Okumura already?! And you think he's cool?"

Dipper looked taken aback, "Well yeah! He made me and Mabel breakfast and it was really good too!"

"No way that guy knows how to cook, he doesn't even stay awake for class!"

"He sleeps in class?"

Bon rolled his eyes, "All the time, everyday. And he says he wants to be an exorcist."

"Who we talking about?" Mabel had finally come over and sat down backwards in a chair.

Dipper looked at his sister, "Rin."

"Oh that dude! He's really cool! And kinda cute," She whispered to herself, "Now his brother is a boring guy in my opinion!"

Bon frowned, "You mean Okumura-Sensei?"

Mabel looked shocked, "That guy's a teacher? How on earth did he do that?!"

Konekomaru spoke up, "He's already a full fledged exorcist so that must mean something."

Mabel mouthed the words, _No way_. While Dipper wrote it down. "Wait, what does he teach anyways?" He asked

"Demonic Pharmedics."

At this point, their first teacher had walked in to teach Bible Memorization. "Alright class, let's see if any of you can recite the passages we learned last time." While the rest of the class either did what the teacher asked flawlessly or with some mistakes, Dipper and Mabel passed the time by either studying or drawing dragons. About halfway through the class, a loud creak came from the door as it opened to reveal Rin with the worst case of bedhead possible.

"Sorry for being late again sensei." The teacher didn't even blink an eye as she pointed him to his seat. In about ten minutes, Rin was asleep and Mabel was about to fall into that state as well until Dipper poked her awake.

"Mabel, stay awake," He whispered.

"I can't!" She whispered back.

"Start drawing then, that always works."

"Fine," and with that she finally pulled out her pencil and started to draw a dragon. Eventually, the teacher left and the class had a few minutes to relax. Dipper stood up and walked over to Rin.

"Hey, why were you late anyways?"

Rin looked up at him blearily, "Oh that. I took a nap and I guess overslept a bit. Or a lot," He scratched the back of his head and looked over to where Dipper was sitting, "So… Why are you sitting there?"

"Well, those guys are pretty cool so I decided to sit there."

"Those guys are really cool huh? I really want to hang with them but… I kinda make Bon pissed off a lot."

"Well have you tried-"

"Ahem, I hope you can put down your important conversation and sit down Pines," The next teacher had walked in.

Sheepishly, Dipper went back to his seat.

"Alright, I'm going to pass back your tests from yesterday. Most of your scores were wonderful." And with that, Yukio began to call out names for everyone to retrieve their tests.

"Moriyama." She stepped forward and quickly returned to her seat.

"Kamiki." The other female walked up.

"Shima."

"Miwa."

"Suguro."

"Yamada."

"Takara."

"Okumura… Okumura!" Rin was fast asleep again. So Yukio stepped up to his desk and slapped his head.

He nearly fell out of his seat, "I'm awake!" Mabel giggled at this and Yukio shook his head and sighed. Handing his brother his test, he walked back to his seat.

Rin looked at his test and sighed. He failed it, like usual.

Dipper raised his hand.

"Yes Pines?"

"Umm… My sister and I weren't here when the test was given out so, would you like us to take it later?"

Yukio gave a scowl, "Fine, after school though."

Dipper sighed and set his pencil down, looking over at Mabel, he smiled to himself because it looked like she was struggling to get past the last few questions. Throughout the entire test, she had a look of utmost concentration and confusion. After a few more minutes of struggling, Mabel gave up and just scribbled in some vague answers. Their tests were handed to Yukio and they began to pack up.

"Wait." Dipper turned in hopes that maybe the guy would be nice for once. That was not the case.

"Yeah?" Mabel asked.

"Sir Pheles has requested that you two stay and decide on your meisters. TODAY."

Dipper's eyes widened, so soon? He was not ready. But he did have one question to ask, "Wait, on some of the meisters, we have to see if we can actually receive it, right?"

"True. That's why the teachers are here." And with that, Yukio signaled to the twins to follow him. They did and walked through another doorway with him, revealing the training room. Yukio guided them to a strange machine and handed them both a wooden sword. "Training mode: beginner," he commanded to it and it activated. Pushing the twins into the metal cage he said, "Block the attacks."

"Wait, what?" Dipper panicked. He had no idea how to use a sword correctly and- "OW!" One of the plastic balls had hit him solidly on the forehead. Mabel sighed and did her best and blocked a few, but the rest hit her. Unlike Dipper who couldn't even bring himself to lifting the sword.

Finally tired of watching this, Yukio pulled the two of them out and instead took them over to the firing range. "Pick one." There was quite the array of ranged weapons to choose from; shotguns, pistols, rifles, grenade launchers, bows, throwing knives, the whole shebang. Mabel grabbed a rifles while Dipper carefully looked the weaponry over.

 _Hmmm, I definitely couldn't handle the heavier stuff like the launchers and shotguns. Knives are not an option considering… that. Okay, pistol or bow? Hmmmm…_ He thought to himself.

"Hurry up Dipstick!" Mabel was annoyed with this Sherlock face he had. Snapping out of it, Dipper grabbed the bow and quiver filled with arrows. He hoped the minute experience he had from being in scouts for a few years would help. The twins took their spots on the range and opened fire. Mabel wasn't half bad for her time. But Dipper was definitely better at it. Hitting the targets more often than not, he was pretty good. Eventually, he ran out of arrows.

Turning to look at their teacher, Dipper spoke, "So, how'd we do?"

"Well, you're terrible with swords yet, your aim is fine. Meanwhile…" he turned to look at Mabel, "You don't seem to have one set talent. Still, we haven't tried to see if any of you are tamers." Handing each of the twins a piece of paper he explained, "All you have to do is offer a little bit of blood and speak a summoning, it can be anything really."

Mabel pulled out a sewing needle and stabbed herself and Dipper, who gave a little yelp. "Haven't you noticed I'm a star? I'll come into view and I'll be burning," She spoke to herself, taking one of her favorite songs and simply changing the words around. A flash of light and a beautiful pegasus burst out, and it was on fire. "Oh my god!" Mabel had stars in her eyes. A iridescent coat and soft fiery hair neighed at her and stared into her eyes with bright violet ones. Then it bowed.

 _ **It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Keshet.**_ Mabel was overly excited, she was perfect! _**Umm… I'm not female, or male for that matter.**_

"Oh. sorry!"

 _ **That's alright my lady.**_ Mabel squealed and hugged their neck.

Yukio nodded at this and looked over at the other Pines twin, "Your turn."

Dipper stared at the piece of paper, two words continued to pop into his head without his own prompting, _triangulum entangulum, triangulum entangulum, triangulum entangulum, triangulum entangul-_ "I'd rather not." Yukio shook his head, he couldn't believe his cowardice, could he?

Dipper sighed and changed into sweats and an old t-shirt and flopped onto his bed, finally. Today was probably the most tiring day in his life. New people, meisters, and those weird thoughts he had, shaking his head, he sunk into his pillow. Time for sleep.

 _Dipper looked around the room for inspiration. Maybe something in the shack held the answer to finding the password._ Wait, what is this?

" _ **Need some help kid?"**_

 _Dipper's head turned to see someone he never wanted to see ever again. Bill._

" _ **What? You summoned me, are we making a deal or what?"**_

" _Never!" Then he saw it. This wasn't the mindscape like it was back then. It was a dream. There was color and instead of being fifteen, he was back to being twelve._ It's just a nightmare. It's NOT REAL.

" _ **Oh come on! You get answers, and I get a puppet! Not that hard, is it?"**_

 _Deciding to follow the script, Dipper sighed. "Fine," he shook Bill's hand, "So which puppet are you going to choose?"_ How can I even remember those words?

" _ **I don't know, how about… YOU!"**_

Dipper awoke with a start. That was the worst dream he ever had. It almost felt like it wasn't a dream. But, that couldn't happen, right?

 _ŌH ƤꟾŋƎŤřęė, ĐőȠ'ʈ ʃꞁe TØ ÝöʊʀƧǝĻf._

 **So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Any ideas? Thoughts? Okay, what I'm trying to say is that I would love some opinions on this. Thanks you guys! -YesaniChan**


	6. Bill

Mabel felt the sun shining on her face. Thank god it was a Saturday or she'd be late for class. _I feel like I'm forgetting something…_ shaking the thought off, she stood up and grabbed a bag of gummy koalas that she brought from home and tore it open. The smell was overpowering and she fished a few out and popped them into her mouth.

 _*Ping*_

Sighing, Mabel grabbed her phone and checked who it was that was texting her. It was Dipper.

D.P: Mabel! Where are you?

M.P: Chill out little bro. I'm in my room. It's Saturday, remember?

D.P: I know that it's Saturday, but didn't you remember that we had to be somewhere this morning?

M.P: Wait, that was TODAY?

D.P: Umm… DUH! Hurry up before Okumura-Sensei shows up!

M.P: Where is it again?

Mabel had a feeling that her brother had just sighed at her.

D.P: MepphyLand.

M.P: Thanks! I owe you! :)

Snapping her phone shut, Mabel slid her closet open, the door slamming into the wall with a loud _thunk._ After changing, she grabbed her purse, the gummy koalas, and a small bottle of mouthwash. She finished getting ready in a super hyperventilated panic, thank heavens her roommate wasn't there to see it. Running out of the Girls Dorm, Mabel raced against the clock to make it to the amusement park.

Dipper's foot was getting tired from him tapping it against the ground for over twenty minutes when Mabel arrived, out of breath and slightly disheveled. Sighing, he helped her stand up and handed her some water. "Small sips, or you'll get cramps."

Mabel ignored her brother's advice and downed the entire bottle in a few minutes. "Thanks for the water Dipstick."

Dipper gave her a smile and proceeded stick his nose into his journal, but not before she got a good look at his face. He had faint circles beginning to show under his eyes and a distant look, like he was lost in thought. He looked up at her and saw the questioning look Mabel had on her face. Giving her a reassuring smile that seemed to say: _it's alright. I've just been staying up late again,_ he pulled out a pencil and wrote a few things down.

She didn't believe that was the case, but she had to trust him. Still since a few weeks ago, Dipper had been acting slightly paranoid, almost like how he was back when they went to Gravity Falls for the first time. Looking around Mabel saw that almost everyone was there. Heck even Rin was there.

"Hi!" Mabel waved and bounced up to the Kyoto Trio. "You guys excited for today? I mean, it's our first real mission!"

Mabel and Renzo quickly struck up a conversation about, something. Dipper really didn't want to know.

"Hey Pines, can I ask you something?" Dipper turned his head to see Ryuji talking to him.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Why did you two come later in the year? I mean, wouldn't you need to be an exwire?"

 _Crap, how do I explain that? Ummm…_ Dipper stumbled for words, "Well you see, back in Oregon, we ran into a demon and he gave us a lot of trouble. So a whole bunch of us got together and stopped him. Apparently, he was a big shot so… we got invited here." _Perfect,_ Dipper thought to himself, _keep it simple and normal, because no one needs to hear the 'other' stuff that happened._

Konekomaru was amazed, "Wait, that's what happened? Because we thought that-"

Cutting him off, Ryuji spoke, "Well, that's much different."

"Wait, what did you guys think happened to get us here?"

Sighing, Ryuji said, "We thought you two had bought your way into the academy."

Dipper gave a small laugh, "That's funny because Grunkle Stan is a hoarder when it comes to money and-" Dipper felt a pang of homesickness, even though he had just read an e-mail they sent yesterday.

"Alright, listen up all of you." Okumura-Sensei had finally spoken up.

"Wait!" Izumo ran up with Shiemi following close behind, who was wearing the actual uniform. Weird. Looking around he saw almost every guy here drooling, then he saw that she had quite nice and curvy shape. _Dipper! Don't be a perv!_ His head screamed at him. In an attempt to ignore his hormones, Dipper shoved his head into his journal. _Nope, nope, nope, nopety nope._

After Yukio smacked Rin in the face and explained the mission: find a ghost, everyone split into teams of two. Dipper glanced over at Mabel, Mystery Twins once again.

Walking through the park was almost like the adventures they had in the forest back at Gravity Falls, almost. Without herds of gnomes trampling them and fairies fluttering everywhere, Mabel felt like this mission was just way too dull.

Dipper was reviewing everything about ghosts in the journal only to find that the information it had and what was explained back at the briefing were similar yet different. Intrigued, Dipper continued to scribble notes into his journal and very nearly ran into Mabel, who had stopped.

"Get out of the book already Dipdot. Come on!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him over to the teacups ride. She grinned, "No lines today," turning the ride on, she handed Dipper all her things and hopped into the bright pink one. Dipper stood there confused. Rolling her eyes, Mabel said, "Start the ride dummy!"

"Oh. You sure?"

"Umm… YEAH!" Dipper flipped the lever and watched his sister enjoy herself. Closing his eyes, Dipper took a much needed power nap. But, when he opened his eyes, everything was colored in monotone shades. _Oh no._

" _ **OH YES PINETREE! ISN'T THIS GREAT?"**_

"Bill. How are you-?"

" _ **What? Alive? Easy, you guys are idiots! Like… seriously. Who's genius idea was it to use a memory gun? Anyways, I have something I want to do and I'm going to need you to do it."**_

"Wait, what?! How?"

 _ **We made a deal remember? I mean, sure the one with the sock puppets might be null, but hey! You're dumb enough to do it again!"**_

Realization slapped Dipper in the face. "No! I won't let you!"

" _ **But you did!"**_

Dipper could feel himself being ripped from his own body, again. He could only watch as Bipper once again stood and smiled. Great. Now he was going to be sore for a few days when he got his body back. _That is if you can get him to leave._

Mabel looked over at Dipper, who was walking off. "Hey! At least stop the ride so I can get off Dip!" That's when she saw the golden eyes and the smile that was way too wide to be human. _No._

"Love to, but I have places to be! See ya!" Bipper snapped his fingers and the ride sped up to a speed that would make anyone throw up. Anger took over Mabel's thoughts. That stupid triangle was getting on her nerves. Reaching into her pocket for her phone in hopes of being saved, she found nothing but slips of paper. Looking at the papers, she realized that they were summoning papers. Holding back the vomit she sang/yelled:

"Haven't you noticed I'm a star? I'll come into view and I'll be burning!" With a flash of fire, her wonderful pegasus had come.

 **May I help you?** Keshet asked.

"I really need you to get me out of here!"

 **Of course.** Keshet bent their neck and allowed Mabel to climb on. Softly, they beat their wings and landed on ground that wasn't spinning. Mabel knelt on the floor and waited for a few seconds before looking back up.

"I need to find Bipper. Now." Keshet followed Mabel as she ran through the park in hopes of running into her possessed brother. Instead, she found Rin and Shiemi, chasing the ghost. "Guys! Guys!"

"Damn it!" Rin watched as the brat got away, "What's up?"

"I have a problem. I need to find Dipper."

"Well, that's not as important as the ghost, who disappeared!"

Shiemi stared at Keshet, "What is that?"

"That's my familiar, Keshet."

"She looks weird."

 **I have no gender your majesty.**

"Oh."

Mabel gave a look of confusion, "What?"

"Nevermind, what were you saying?"

"I need to find Dipper before- ummm…" Mabel gave a panicked look. There was no way she could explain this.

Luckily for her, Shiemi saw the ghost at a darkened tunnel, sticking his tongue out. "There you are!" She ran for it in hopes to catch the annoying little punk.

Rin was about to follow when Mabel grabbed his hair. "Ow! Hey!" He turned to face her, "Why didn't you just call Yukio?"

Mabel sighed, "I gave all my stuff to Dipper. Moving on! Do you remember what Dipper said about a demon back when we first met?"

"Yeah, his name was Will, right?"

"Bill Cipher. Anyways, he managed to make a deal with my brother and now he's possessing him and I really need help finding him!"

"Why would you need to find me? I'm right here." Bipper smiled and Mabel shivered, it was terrifying to see Dipper's eyes filled with malice.

"Okay, that's creepy." Rin said bluntly.

"I try! And I've been looking forward to meeting you! Hows about we have a nice chat?"

"Nah, I'd much rather kick you out of his body!" Bipper laughed as Rin barrelled toward him, and missed. Instead, he crashed into a wall. "Ow."

"Come on kid! Let's have some fun!" Bipper ran off laughing.

Just before Rin could follow him, Mabel spoke, "Wait for me!"

"I'll be fine on my own! Trust me!" Rin left before she could say anything else.

Sighing, Mabel still followed. From a distance. On Keshet because _no way in hell is she going to want to be in the middle of the action._

"You are really starting to piss me off!"

"Really? How wonderful!" Bipper laughed and ran towards the roller coaster. "Do you like roller coasters? Oh who am I kidding?! Everyone likes them!" He then promptly threw himself into one of the carts and snapped his fingers. Rin jumped on and almost fell off.

Like the idiot Rin was, he asked, "What are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm messing with ya!" He said with a wink.

Rin ran up and grabbed his neck, ready to strangle him.

"You might want to be careful~. You'll only hurt your friend!" Rin's grip loosened and Bipper smiled. "Good job. You're still an idiot though."

Before Rin could process what he just said, Bipper snatched up The Koma Sword and jumped off the ride.

Annoyed with himself, Rin followed him into the hall of mirrors. But as soon as he walked in, the lights all went out and all Rin could see was those eerie golden eyes.

"What? I thought you liked this sword!"

"Get back here bastard!" Rin followed the sound of the voice.

"I wonder what would happen if I did… this!"

The room was suddenly filled with blue light. He had drawn the sword.

Finally able to see clearly, Rin saw Bipper and ran towards him.

"Seriously? Man, you are interesting!" Bipper continued to taunt and tease him.

Rin growled at the very annoying thing in front of him. He wanted nothing better than to punch it.

Bipper walked towards him, still smiling. "You know, this is actually pretty fun. Who'd know?" Snapping his fingers, Bipper looked into one of the mirrors, "Would ya look at that?"

Rin looked over, instead of Bipper he saw a yellow triangle with one eye literally puppeting Dipper's body, strings and all. "What the hell?"

"It's called the truth kid. Anyways, I guess you want me to stop possessing him now huh?" Before letting Rin reply he said, "Well sorry to say but Pinetree and I made a deal. You want him back? Make a deal with me. Simple as that."

"What?"

"How's about this: I don't possess the kid forcefully anymore and in return, I get to mess with your dreams for a month."

"How about you get punched in the face?!"

"Yeesh. Fine then, what do you propose?"

"Just one week."

"Two weeks unless you want me to possess you instead."

"Two weeks."

Bipper smiled and he held out his hand, which promptly burst into blue flames. "Problem with the color maybe?" He said at Rin's reluctance.

"Not really." And he shook his hand.

Dipper's body went limp and out came the triangle from earlier. " **Pleasure doing business with you,** _ **Your Highness."**_ Bill said with a joking flourish. " _ **See ya later! Oh and remember: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD… BYEEEEE~!"**_

Dipper saw his body crumple to the ground and shook off all fear and ran, or well flew, to his body.

"Ugh. Everything hurts."

"Hey, you alright?" Dipper looked up and saw Rin, who looked completely normal, offering to help him up.

"Not really no." He stood up and followed Rin to the exit. But not before glimpsing something bright blue in one of the mirrors.

 _What's going on?_

 **It's Finally done! I hope this wasn't painful to read for you guys. Seriously, I had some real trouble writing this. As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks! -YesaniChan**


	7. Rin Has a Dream

_Rin woke with a start. Where was Yukio? He looked around only to realize that he wasn't in the dorm. Or any place that he had ever been to, kinda. It looked like a fusion between Shiemi's garden and the playground that he and Yukio played in when they were little. Walking forwards, he stared in curiosity as the monastery rose in front of him. Where was he?_

" **In case you're wondering, this is your mind."** _Whipping around, he was face to face with a triangle that looked like it was smiling. That is, if it had a mouth._

"What are you doing here then?!"

" **Two weeks of whatever I want in your dreams, remember?"**

"Shit."

 _Bill ignored the half-demon and proceeded to explore the long halls of Rin's memory._ " **You know if I wanted to scare ya, it really wouldn't take much to make you an insomniac."** _Bill pulled open a small door and listened to the screams of people calling Rin a demon._ " **Like seriously, your waking moments are nightmarish enough."**

 _Rin slammed the door shut._ "Stop that! It's creepy." _Bill shrugged and followed the teen as he walked and turned to head down a new hallway decorated with colorless pillars and stained glass._ "The cram school. Wait, why is it here? Why is anything here?"

" **You really are the dumb one. It's your memories obviously, Whatever you've seen, heard, smelled or something, is in here."**

 _Rin looked around at all the memories. Chuckling at all the arguments that happened with his friends-er-classmates really were something to him. Turning back to face his torturer,_ "So, what you going to do to me? Come on you wanted to, so here's your chance."

" **Let's start with something easy shall we?"** _And with that, Bill snapped his fingers and Rin was surrounded by a darkness. It lifted, only to coat his eyes in blazing blue._

Oh you've got to be kidding me. _Rin thought to himself. Like he didn't see this all the time._ And now I'm going to- _Instead of blood gushing from one of his friends however, he saw a long hallway, lit in soft light given from crystal balls that hung from a thread. A closer look however, and you could see a small, wispy personage struggling to break free from their prison._ What the actual-

 **Isn't this lovely?** _Bill whispered inside his head,_ **You can finally see this place. Or well, how I remember it. Take a look around kid.**

"And why would I do that? I could get killed!" _He yelled to the voice._

 **Kid you can just think to me, no need to actually talk outloud to yourself. Only people who want attention do that.**

Okay well, how do I not get killed then?

 **There is literally no one here, considering it's a dream. Seriously, you're an idiot.**

 _Rin didn't have a very good answer to that, so he followed the prompting and walked down the hall. There were ebony doors lining the walls, along with thin windows and small tables with purple orchid and hydrangea arranged in elegant bouquets._ Who the hell lives here?

 **That's for me to know and you to find out.**

Fuck you.

 **I'd rather not.** _Bill's maniacal laugh resonated in Rin's head as he realized the stupidly confused and angry look on the teen's face. Rin pulled on one of the doors, only to be greeted with emptiness._ **Look, I didn't get explore the entire place when I was here that one time. Just keep moving, and turn left!** _He closed the door and turned left as he was told. A few moments later and he came to a massive door decorated with crude iron and sapphires._ **Well open it kid!**

Okay, okay! I'm opening it! _Inside was a beautiful room, that was basically empty. A glass roof allowed cold light to shine down unto a curving throne._ Can I know where I am now? Because this place gives me the creeps.

 **Guess.**

Uh, no.

 **Come on kid! Throw me a bone here!**

Your place?

 **Nope. I prefer yellow and random things floating around.**

Fuck it, I'm out of ideas.

 **You can't be serious. Here I'll make it easier.** _Blue flames lined the sides of the circular room, illuminating it with an eerie light._ **Now can you guess?**

 _A look of realization came over Rin's face._ Gehenna. I'm in Gehenna.

 **No, it's Narnia! Of course it's Gehenna you idiot! Honestly after the quick wit of the Pines family, you are the dumbest human I've ever met.**

Hey! I'm not that dumb! But why am I here?

 **Two reasons: One, I want to scare ya by showing you your home sweet home and two-**

This is not my home! I live in Assiah!

 **Oh will you shut up!** _Bill raged,_ **As I was saying, I also just kinda wanted to see your reaction to the throne room. Why don't cha take a seat?** _Bill finally detached himself from Rin's mind and reappeared in the material world, or the dream world in this case._

I am not sitting there!

 **You already are.**

 _Rin looked down to find himself seated comfortably in the smooth stone._ How the hell did I-

 **It's. A. DREAM! How do you say it? Oh right: DUH!**

Can I be done with this before anymore weird shit happens?

 **You are so lucky that you need to wake up right about now or I'd show you the arena!**

NOPE! _And with that Rin shook his head so as to force himself awake._

Rin's upper body came flying upward. Rubbing his temples, he turned to check the time. **7:45** _I'm actually awake early for once._ Pulling himself out of bed, he went to go get ready for the day.

* * *

 **I have returned finally! Forgive me but school came back to bite me in the butt with the realization that I should probably stop failing my fine arts class every semester. Smooth. Anyways, I will be continuing this story, but the updates will be slower. Probably once a month or every two months, it depends on how well I can manage my time. There is a sort of schedule on my profile in case you want to see that, but I just mostly want to see what you guys think of this chapter! So review? Please? Love ya!**


End file.
